Zarya bullies me
by Clodd Howard
Summary: I go to scool n get bullied by zarya from overwatch :(


Kam was walking down da hallway at school holding his fucking books and looking down. He had curly hair and wore glasses. He looked down because his life was in fucking shambles and he lives in a state of missouri why couldn't he just stay in Golfport where everything was cool and where his friends lived. SUDDEnly fucking the cool kid ZARYA motherfucking _**SLAMMED**_ him into a locker." _EGH_ " he let in anguish as the big buff russian bully slammed him into the locker. " **HA, this what you are of deserving you** _**PRIDUROK!**_ " she let out in a thick russian accent sprinkled in smugness. Her voice gave a kam a lil boner but he wasn't sure why given the fact that his arm was fuckng broken.

Later at lunch kam was in the lunch line with a cast on his arm becuz zarya fucking broke it. Zarya ran up to him anD SLAMMED HIS Fucking head onto his tray and laughed. " **PROCURE FOR ME YOUR LUNCH CURRENCY YOU LITTLE** _ **BOTAN!**_ " she demanded in her husky rusky accent. "o-okay z-zarya" kam said pulling his lunch money out his pocket with his not broken arm. It was 2 dollas and 98 cents. "h-here ya g-go z-zar-" " **THANKS** _ **NEUDACHNIK!**_ " she said with a laugh before taking the money out his lil hands. kam was pretty sad that zarya took his lunch money so he went down and sat at a table alone by himself. Luckily his momma packed him a grilled cheese so he wouldnt starve to death. He watched as zarya sat at the kool table with all da otha bullies and ate. She had a lunch of pork and turnips and goat milk straight from udder. He watched as she ate and when she was done all the bullies cheered her on as she flexed her muscles. Kam wasn't sure why but he got lil boner despite the fact that she took his lunch money and slammed his face on a lunch tray and broke his arm.

After lunch kam went to his history clas which he REAALY like cuz he liked history. But he also kinda didn like it cuz Zarya wuz in there and would bully him. He wuz sittin down in his desk while his reaLLY COOL TEACHER GUY started talking about Charlomagne. He sounds like a really cool guy. However kam couldnt concetrat cuz **friKKEN** ZARYA KEPT SHOOTING FUCKING SPITBALLS AT HIM. " **HEY, HEY** _**SLABAK**_ " she said in a more hushed tone cuz she wanted to be quiet sho she wouldn get in trouble as she fired another spitball at him. Kam winced in pain because Zarya's spitballs really hurt cuz she was strong. It was like shooting a tiny pebble at a high velocity at the back of his fucking head. " **WHAT, YOU ARE OF LIKING CHARLOMAGNE? WHAT ARE YOU, OF BEING GEI?** " she said in mocking tone as she laughed to herself and shot more spitballs. Zarya's bullying was making it hard for kam to learn about the time Charlomagne beat the _**SHIT**_ out of the _**FUCKING SAXONS**_. All the little spitballs were making it hard to concentrate. Plus he had a lil boner cuz he liked the feeling of Zarya's saliva from the spitballs. Kam couldnt speak up cuz he didnt wanna get truble with the teacher so he had to just sit there as Zarya bullied him.

Later kam was walkin down the hallway when he got pushed on the floor by someone. Only this time it wasnt zarya. It was…. Kevin from his old school! "HEY DORK WHAT ARE YA DOIN, WALKIN dOWN THE HALL, W-WHATYA GAY OR SOMETHIN" "n-n-no s-shut up k-kevin!" kam cried out as kevin bullied him. "WHATAYA LIKE BOOKS OR SOMTHIN, YOU SOME KINDA FAG" kevin taunted as he kicked kam who was laying on the ground sobbing. Suddenly they heard a booming voice in the hallway. " **HEY** _ **GOVNYUK**_ " sounded the the voiced a strong russian lady. "HUH" kevin let out before Zarya motherfuking _**SLAMMED**_ him against the lockers. "AGH" kevin yelled as zarya slammed him. Zarya then fuckng punched him in the face with her powerful russian fists. " _ **YOU. FUCKING. UBLYDOK**_ " she yelled as she destroyed his face. Kam watched in awe as zarya destroyed him. She threw him on the ground and began to stomp on him. "P-PLEASE N-NO" kevin yelled out in anguish. Zarya fucking curbstomped him and broke all his fucking teeth and then began stomping on him again " _ **HES. MY. PRIDUROK!**_ " zarya yelled as she _**slammed**_ her powerful russian leg on his sternum, breaking his ribcage. Meanwhile kam was astonished. He couldnt believe that his new bully was beating up his old one. Watching zarya give kevin a beat down ignited strange feeling in him. Watching zarya's strong muscles collide with kevin's stupid body excited him. Her strong leg muscles stomping on his chest made him really happy. Seeing her muscular glutes move with every thomp filled him with desire. He finally realized where his boners were coming frum. He was in luv with zarya! Eventhough she beat him up everyday and stole his lunch moneys, he couldnt help butt love her.

By the time zarya was finished with kevin he was a crying bleeding mess with bruises and broken bones everywhere. She was panting and turned to look down at kam. Kam blushed and looked down cuz he didnt wanna make eye contackt. "w-wow t-thanks zarya i dont know what to sa-" before kam could finish talking zarya picked him up with her strong arms and shoved her tounge in his mouth. Kam was surprised at first butt then returned the smooch. Zarya had actually luvved kam all along but she bullied him cuz she had trouble expressin her feelins cuz she was a russian exchange student and didn't know how to say "i luv u" in english. Zarya held him up against the wall as the 2 made out. Kam touched her musscles cuz he really like him and zarya ran her strong hands through his curly hair. Kam decided to bee risky and touched her glutes. Zarya got a really smug look on her face and then carried kam toward the girls bathroom. She carried him in and scared all da girls out cuz she was muscluar not because she was boy okay so shut the fuck up jakob. Zarya and Kam made hot sweaty steamy passionate sexy love in the bathroom and then lived happily ever after. The end.

AN: hey guys its me sorry I didn updat for soooooooooo long my computer got all goofed up with the ram n stuff butt I got it fixed so heres this ROMANTIC STRory to mke up for my absense. don't worry tho I'm still gonna make the next chappper of pump action dewey its gonna be called dewey khan but anyway I hope u guyz injor this story for now :).


End file.
